


Preemptive Strike

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-30
Updated: 2008-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Preemptive Strike

**Title:** Preemptive Strike  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Countdown  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/romance.  
 **A/N:** There's a method to Ron's madness.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Preemptive Strike

~

Ron distributed glasses of champagne just before the countdown on the telly started. Handing one to Harry, he then snuggled in next to him while the other couples got comfortable.

“What’s so special about watching this anyway?” Malfoy, curled around Neville, asked.

“Everyone knows the best fireworks in London are at the Eye,” Parkinson replied.

Malfoy leaned forward, and Ron counted under his breath, “...seven, six, five...”

“You’re ahead of the telly,” Harry whispered as Parkinson, cuddled up to George, argued with Malfoy.

“But I’m in time for this,” Ron said, swooping in for a kiss seconds before everyone else.

~


End file.
